The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking apparatus for portable devices, and more particularly to a locking apparatus for rotatably securing a portable device to a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Property losses annually are extremely high with a significant percentage of the property losses arising due to theft of portable devices. In a business environment, the theft can extend to instruments used by technicians, calculators or other similar type portable devices.
In the home, in the hotel or motel businesses, such theft often extends to such portable appliances as televisions, stereo sets or the like.
With some such portable devices, if such devices are retained in a captive position, it is desirable that the mounting permit swiveling or rotating of the device during use. One such device in the prior art is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,976 to Popowitz issued Dec. 11, 1962 entitled: "Theft-Proof Television Swivel". The swivel unit for removal requires a special type spanner wrench, the component parts being bolted to connect the television set to a surface.
Another such apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,798 to Lucasey issued Apr. 3, 1973 entitled: "Stand for Supporting an Appliance". The particular structure shown in this patent requires that the stand be secured to the floor.
Another such device is shown as a "Mounting Means for Television Sets and the Like" issued to Keith, et al on Sept. 30, 1979, bearing U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,942. In the device of this patent, a mounting plate is secured to the bottom of the television set and a complementary supporting bearing plate is secured to a supporting means, the co-action between the two being by means of flanged brackets on one member engaging slots in the other member with relative rotation between the parts. The slotted member passes beneath the flanges to establish the interlock. The locking assembly is by means of a bolt.
Other such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,026 (issued Feb. 3, 1976 to Hampel, et al) and 4,066,231 (issued Jan. 3, 1978 to Bahner). The first of these two patents illustrates a swivel base assembly for swiveling a portable device through an angle approximately 270.degree. where the portable device has electrical cable passing through the swivel. The other patent is directed to a locking stand for small portable devices in which a cable passes through an opening in the supporting surface with a bar rigidly attached to the cable, the bar being accessible beneath the supporting surface for securing a nut and a padlock thereto.
Such prior art devices have generally used nuts and bolts as the securing means, or required special tools for removal of the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved locking apparatus for portable devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved locking apparatus for a portable device such as a television set in which a key operated lock is used as the locking mechanism for readily separating the parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus permitting full rotation and utilizing a plug or thrust bearing for enabling the support of heavy devices or appliances.